The New Seigaku
by silverpen68
Summary: With Tezuka moving to Germany to go pro, Ryoma doing the same in America, and the rest of the 3rd years off to high school, what will happen to the Seigaku tennis club? Can Kaidoh and Momo keep it together to defend their championship?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This is purely a fan made story.

Chapter 1 – Small talk at the tennis courts

It was another hot afternoon at the Seigaku tennis courts, as a boy in a green shirt whipped his unibrow and started complaining to the two other boys beside him.

"It's soooooo hoooooottttt… How can the captain expect us to practice in this heat?"

The taller of his two companions responded.

"Horio-kun, you're the one always going on about practicing, practicing, practicing, doing whatever it takes, to get that regular jersey!"

"I know that, I know that already Kachiro! Still, this is inhuman."

Just then a voice shouted from the distance.

"Oi, oi, you three. Stop slacking off. Is that the impression of a Seigaku tennis club member you want to leave on the freshmen?"

They all yelled in surprise, "Momochan-senpai!"

Horio then added, "Well you're one to talk Momochan-senpai! You used to slack of a lot in second year."

Momo answered, "That's in the past, and you shouldn't bring up the past. You just shouldn't." He smiled and added, "Besides, I am the vice-captain now after all. And I don't wanna shame Oishi-senpai's legacy."

Katsuo marveled at him, "Wow, Momochan-senpai is so cool!"

"By the way," Momo added, "have you heard that Tezuka-buchou is playing in a pro tournament in Germany right now?"

"Really?" Horio answered astonished, "What happened Momochan-senpai? How's he doing?"

"Well, he's into the quarter finals of the tournament right know", Momo revealed, "and he hasn't dropped a set yet."

"Wow!" said Kachiro.

"As expected from Tezuka-buchou!" claimed Katsuo.

"Well, I knew it all along!" bragged Horio.

"What about Ryoma-kun?" asked Katsuo. "Any news on him?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing too" added Horio.

"Nope, none at all" confessed Momo. "I just hope his training in the US is going well."

Silently though Momo was thinking, "Echizen were the hell are you? What are you up to?"

Another person suddenly joined in the conversation.

"What are you three second years doing? Why aren't you warming up yet?"

"Ka- Kaidoh-buchou", they stammered. "Excuse us, we'll get to it right away". They then started laps around the courts as if there was no tomorrow.

Momo smirked, "Oi mamushi, you'll never get popular with the club members if you continue to act like that."

Kaidoh shot back, "Fssssshhhhh. As if I care what anyone thinks."

"Maybe you should, as captain you have to maintain a respectable image. But then I guess that's asking too much from you now isn't it?"

Kaidoh just gave Momo the death stare, then walked away spurting off his trademark sound, "Fsssshhhhhhh."

Momo shook his head, "Oh boy, how did he become the captain?"

He then watched Kaidoh pick up a tennis racket and feel out the strings.

Momo whispered, "Oh yeah, he's strong."

Meanwhile at the gates of Seigaku, a student carrying a tennis bag approaches. Back here again huh." he mutters to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A New Member

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This is purely a fan made story.

Chapter 2 – A New Member

"If I remember correctly the tennis courts should be around that corner", a student with a tennis bag muttered to himself after he was satisfied ambling around the Seigaku school grounds. "It's been such a long while since I've last been here, makes me feel like a freshman again."

As he walked towards the tennis courts he didn't notice two girls passing by him going the opposite direction, one was loud and had short hair, the other a timid expression with long pigtails. The quiet one stopped walking after seeing the guy with the tennis bag causing her companion to bump into her.

"Ouch, Sakuno what's with you? Why'd you stop all of a sudden?"

"Sorry Tomo-chan. Isn't that guy who passed us someone we've seen before?"

"Eh, really?" Tomoka turns around to look, but the student is already out of sight. "Are you sure Sakuno? I really didn't notice."

"Yeah, I am. I'm positive that we've seen him before. He had a tennis bag, so I guess he must be a tennis player."

"Was he good-looking huh? Huh?"

Sakuno blushed. "Tomo-chan! You shouldn't ask such things!"

"Hahahaha. It was a joke Sakuno, a joke!" Tomoka then turned towards the direction of the tennis courts, "but I wonder what business he's got with our tennis club?"

Meanwhile at the tennis courts the members of the club were all gathered in rows while Kaidoh, Momoshiro, and Ryuzaki-sensei were in the front.

Ryuzaki began. "Everyone, practice is finished for today. Keep in mind that the ranking tournament for the district rounds will be in two weeks." Mumbling began among the seniors, the freshmen looked at each other in awe, and Horio was seen laughing by himself, apparently at a daydream. "Freshmen of course cannot participate yet until after the summer training camp." Some of the freshmen looked disappointed after hearing this, while the others seemed relieved. "Everyone do your best. After all, we are the defending champions this year."

"Yes ma'am!" they all shouted at once.

"Dismissed", declared Kaidoh. And everyone started packing up to leave.

"You really think we can become regulars this year?" asked Kachiro to his two friends.

"Well, I don't know about you." began Horio; Katsuo rolled his eyes. "But I'm pretty confident about my chances. After all I do have three years tennis experience."

"What's that second year? You gonna be a regular? Well, not before me you won't.", retorted a third year.

"Oi Arai, don't go discouraging the lower years like that again." Momo called out to his colleague.

"Heh, Momoshiro. You just wait and see the great Arai-sama will finally become a regular this year."

"Yeah, but is that really something to be proud with the lack of decent competition this year?" Momo shot back.

"Stop arguing you two" growled Kaidoh.

"Alright, alright, mamushi. I'm going now."

"Wait a minute everyone." Ryuzaki-sensei reappeared all of a sudden. "I have an announcement."

The remaining members were all ears.

"It seems we have a transferee student who wants to join our tennis club." Ryuzaki smiled.

The mysterious player walked up from behind her, revealing himself.

"You, you're…" Momo stammered.

"It seems like the ranking matches have become just a little bit more interesting." smiled Ryuzaki.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This is a purely fan made story.

Chapter 3- Fuji Yuuta

Everyone was still in shock.

"You, you're…" Momo stammered. "Fu-Fuji-senpai's little brother right?"

Fuji Yuuta looked annoyed at Momo's remark but was cut off by Kaidoh before he could do anything.

"Fuji… Yuuta. Fsssshhhhh….. Right?"

Being acknowledged by his own name seemed to have cooled Yuuta off.

"Yeah, that's me." He motioned towards Kaidoh, leaving Momo hanging and confused.

Kaidoh began the interrogation. "Why are you here? Don't you study at St. Rudolph?"

"I transferred back here" was the curt reply.

"Huh?" Momo's mouth was wide open. "Really? Why? Why'd you transfer?"

Yuuta didn't want to cooperate with Momo and kept silent at first but when he saw that Kaidoh was also waiting for his response he obliged to tell his story.

"You see St. Rudolph is pretty far from where I live, so I dorm near there for convenience. That leaves my older brother with my older sister and mom in the house. My father is often abroad. But now my brother has enrolled in a high school far from our house, and so he is also living in dorm away from home like me. And well, he didn't feel comfortable leaving our sister and mom without a man in the house, and so he requested I move back in, and well, I guess the rest is obvious."

"Very mature of you, Fuji-kun" Ryuzaki-sensei commented.

"Real men should never leave women alone and helpless. You shouldn't, you just shouldn't." Momo remarked.

"Fuji-san is so cool!" marveled Kachiro.

"Yeah!" agreed Katsuo.

"Fssshhhhhhh…." acknowledged Kaidoh.

"Well, I would have done the same thing." insisted Horio.

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Yuuta shrugged.

"The details aside, I'm glad that Fuji-kun has decided to enlist in our club." said Ryuzaki-sensei. "He will be a great asset for our team. No doubt about it."

"Thank you sensei." blushed Yuuta, feeling a little embarrassed from all the praise he felt undue.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked at Kaidoh. "Well Kaidoh. As the captain I'm sure I can count on you to show him the ropes around here, right?"

"Fssssshhhhh…." nodded Kaidoh.

"Great. Well Fuji-kun, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Seigaku. Don't be late for practice tomorrow. And make sure you let Kaidoh tell you all about the ranking tournament we have here as well. Get going now." Ryuzaki bade them fare well.

"Thank you very much again sensei." Yuuta bowed.

Later that evening during his routinely evening jog, Kaidoh saw Momoshiro waiting for him at a bench in the park.

"Oi mamushi. What's up" began Momo.

"Fsssssshhhhh… don't waste my time idiot." retorted Kaidoh.

"I was just gonna ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How come you remembered Fuji-senpai's little brother's first name? It's not like you keep track of such things."

Kaidoh just kept silent.

"Oi, oi, don't tell me you've adopted Inui-sepai's data tennis style" laughed out Momo.

"Rikkaidai Fuzoku: Kirihara Akaya , Fudomine: Ibu Shinji, Hyotei Gakuen: Ootori Choutaro…" began Kaidoh (with Inui's tone of voice).

"Hey, I was just joking." Momo declared defensively.

"Don't you get it yet? You think I'd just walk into the upcoming tournaments without even knowing who our strongest competitors are? Don't you remember what Tezuka-buchou always reminded us? Huh?"

"Don't let your guard down" whispered Momo.

"Fsssshhhhh…. That's right. Idiot."

Kaidoh then jogged away, leaving a reflective Momo.

"So he's listed down all our strongest competitors and kept them in mind huh? Wait a second, does that mean that Fuji Yuuta was also…"

Momo smiled. "This is getting interesting alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This is purely a fan made story.

Chapter 4- Traitor

"That's him."

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes, he's the brother of a genius tennis player who used to play for us."

"Really? Amazing."

"You think he's any good at tennis?"

"He must be. I mean, he is the brother of a tennis prodigy."

That was the kind of gossip Yuuta had to deal with in his first week back in Seigaku. He was sorely annoyed, but mentally prepared himself. He had matured a lot in the past year. Watching his brother win a championship fueled him to improve even more. Yuuta, although he would never admit it, actually had a very similar personality to his brother (minus the sadistic side). He was immediately accepted by the other club members, partly because of the fact that he was the brother of an old Seigaku champion, but mostly because he was easy to get along with.

It was a Friday afternoon, and practice had already finished. Yuuta had just stepped out of the school gates to head home when he felt a chill all of a sudden, the feeling that he was being watched. He looked around but didn't see anyone, so he just shrugged it off and continued walking. He then heard his name being called and he turned around to see Momo with the ex-freshman trio. They were on their way out as well.

"Oi, oi, Fuji-san, you hungry?" Momo shouted.

"Sure." Yuuta responded blankly.

"Me and the three amigos here were gonna grab a burger, you wanna join us?"

"Hmmmm…." pondered Yuuta.

"Awww… come on. It would a great chance to bond with your new teammates." Momo grinned.

"Fine." Yuuta conceded.

"Great." Momo roared. "Let's go. I'm starving. S-T-A-R-V-I-N-G!"

"Momochan-senpai is always hungry." snorted Horio. Everyone laughed.

Yuuta learned a lot about his new teammates by the time they were done hanging out. He learned that Kachiro's father taught at a tennis club, that Horio had three years tennis experience, that Momo could eat ten burgers at a time without slowing down at all, that Kachiro and Katsuo were doubles partners, that Horio had three years tennis experience, and a bunch of other stuff he found amusing.

"No wonder aniki liked Seigaku so much" he thought to himself. "These guys are something alright."

Later that evening when Yuuta got to the front of his house he discovered that someone was waiting for him there.

"Good evening Yuuta-kun, did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Mizuki-san…"

"When I heard from Akazawa that not only had you turned down the captain position, but you even quit the team, I honestly thought it was a joke."

"Mizuki-san, didn't Akazawa-buchou explain to you why I had to leave…"

"Enough of your lame excuses. I trained and groomed you to become a top level tennis player, all so that you could lead St. Rudolph to the nationals. And this is how you repay me?"

"Mizuki-san... Sorry but…"

"Didn't I say enough with the excuses."

"You're being unreasonable you know."

"I'm the one unreasonable, huh? Am I the one who abandoned and betrayed my team when they needed me most?"

"I didn't abandon my team. I just had to leave because of circumstances."

"Using your family as a shield, how shameless of you Yuuta-kun. Why don't you just admit that you joined Seigaku because that would mean an easier route to the Nationals? That you can't handle the responsibility of leading a team with no special players. Huh?"

"Is that what you really think, Mizuki-san?"

"That is what I think, Yuuta-kun. Coward, traitor."

"Excuse me." Yuuta brushed passed Mizuki and turned the knob to his house. "I thought you knew me better than that Mizuki-san. I'm sorry, if I didn't live up to your expectations, but I learned that I must stop worrying about what others think of me if I wish to live my own life."

He then shut the door, leaving a silent Mizuki to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This is a purely fan made story.

**Chapter 5- Ranking Tournament Begins**

Excitement filled the air as the first day of the official school ranking tournaments commenced. Everyone was pumped up and ready to do battle for those eight precious custom Seigaku jerseys. The participating members were divided into four blocks. There was a crowd around the bulletin board, all the players hustling to see who they were playing against.

"Kawakami-senpai and Suoh-senpai are the toughest in my block." Katsuo told his two companions. "I wonder if I'll stand a chance."

"Arai-senpai, Kaede-senpai, and Uzami-senpai all look strong." Kachiro sighed. "Maybe I won't make it this year after all."

"Well you guys have the nerve to complain" grumbled Horio. "I'm in the same block as Kaidoh-buchou."

"That means that none of us will make it to the regulars this year huh?" said a depressed Kachiro.

"Well I don't know about you two" began Horio, "but as long as I don't lose any of my matches other than the one with the captain, than I can still be a regular!"

"I'm always amazed at your confidence Horio-kun" declared Katsuo.

"Three years of tennis experience is not nothing you know" Kachiro joked. Katsuo couldn't help but laugh.

"Che… You guys are like that because you're just jealous of my experience" Horio grumbled as he marched away. Katsuo and Kachiro continued to laugh.

Momo and Kaidoh were standing at a distance and noticed the whole spectacle.

"Well they're pretty confident" Momo commented.

"Fssshhhh… They'll learn."

"Hahahaha… I remember how confident we felt when we first played in the ranking tournaments, and how our senpai-tachi completely crushed us."

"Yeah."

"By the way, you put Fuji in the same block as me."

"Any problems with that?"

"No, I was just wondering when you started to act so generously towards me." Momo grinned as he said this.

"Fssshhhh… Just make sure not to lose idiot, you've got a position to uphold."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were encouraging me" Momo chuckled.

"Fssshhhhh…" was Kaidoh's violent response.

"Hahahaha, lighten up mamushi."

Kaidoh began to walk a way.

"I won't lose" Momo called after him.

Kaidoh stopped for a second, before continuing his exit from the scene.

Later that morning…

"Game, set, and match. Kaidoh, six games to love" announced the umpire, as Kaidoh completely annihilated his opponent.

"Woah, Yinori-senpai didn't even get one point!"

"Great! Our buchou is the greatest!"

"Did you see how he curved the ball? So cool!"

"I heard it's called the Buggy Whip shot and only pros could do it."

The younger members of the team were joined by Momoshiro who overheard their conversation.

"Here we call it the snake" Momo informed them.

"You freshmen didn't even know that?" commented Horio who just popped out of nowhere. "Mada mada dane."

Everyone stopped doing everything they were doing and stared at Horio.

"We-well…." Horio stuttered while blushing. "I just wanted to know how it felt to say it."

All the second and third years burst into laughter, while the freshmen were left looking at each other wondering what had taken place.

Momo continued the conversation he started with the freshmen he was with. "Just to let you know, what you guys saw isn't even half of Kaidoh's strength."

The freshmen gasped.

"Are you serious Momoshiro-senpai?" asked one of them.

"Against a guy like Yinori-senpai too."

"Amazing."

"Yeah, believe me. I can't even begin to explain how strong that guy is." Momo answered seriously.

"Oooohhhhhhh…" the freshmen marveled.

"Well, I hope you'll excuse me" said Momo in a lighter tone before leaving the group. "I believe it's my turn to play in my block."

"Let's go watch Momoshiro-senpai play!" they all shouted at once.

"Momoshiro-senpai is so cool" added one of them.

"One more thing guys…" Momo said in a serious tone again.

"Yes, Momoshiro-senpai" they chorused eagerly.

"Just call me Momo-chan."

The freshmen dropped to the ground with a sweat drop hanging on the back of their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This is purely a fan made story.

**Chapter 6 – Thank You Senpai**

_It was the third day of the school ranking competition. Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were huddled together discussing the events that had transpired so far. _

"Horio-kun, you've been unbelievable lately. 3-1 going into today's last two matches, you really could make the cut!" pointed out Kachiro.

"Well, like I said. You all clearly underestimate the greatness of a man with three years tennis experience" Horio boasted.

"Greatness?" muttered Kachiro.

"Man?" questioned Katsuo.

Horio ignored them and just continued to do a monologue laugh.

"Anyway you have been the surprise of the club Katsuo" Kachiro remarked. "You haven't lost a match yet. You even beat Kawakami-senpai."

"Ahaha… I just got lucky in that match. After all senpai double faulted on my match point and that's how I won."

"But endurance is also part of skill" Horio butted in. "It really seems my influence has rubbed off on you two."

Kachiro and Katsuo sweat dropped.

"Anyway, it seems like I'll be the only one who won't make the cut. I'm only 2-2 entering today's matches" slumped Kachiro.

"Don't say that Kachiro, you still have a chance. If you win both your matches and if Miyagi-senpai loses both of his, then you'll still make the top two" encouraged Katsuo.

"That's right Kachiro" Horio joined in. "If we've learned one thing from our senpai-tachi it's never to give up no matter what the odds."

"Thanks you two" whispered Kachiro. "But my last match today is against Arai-senpai, and he hasn't lost yet."

"Well, you'll never know until you try" Katsuo smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so" Kachiro smiled back.

_In a classroom overlooking the tennis courts, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Ryuzaki-sensei were discussing the ranking tournament._

"There are only six undefeated players now" Ryuzaki pointed out. "Kaidoh in Block A, Arai in Block B, Suoh and, unexpectedly, Katsuo-kun from Block C, and Momoshiro and Fuji in Block D."

"Kachiro really surprised me too" Momo shared. "It looks like he's been working really hard behind our backs."

"He and Suoh will play in their block's final match. I wonder who'll win?" muttered Kaidoh.

"Well, they're both already guaranteed spots on the team" said Ryuzaki.

"Just because you've got your regular spot solidified, doesn't mean that you should slow down your pace" Momo smiled.

"Thinking about your afternoon match with Fuji?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Of course I am."

"Fssssshhhhhh…" smirked Kaidoh. "As usual, so easily excited."

"You're just jealous aren't you mamushi."

"Why would I be?" retorted Kaidoh walking away.

"He hasn't had a challenging match yet" explained Momo to Ryuzaki. "And his next match is against Horio."

Momo and Ryuzaki started laughing.

_Fast forward: Back on the tennis courts, the morning matches had already ended. _

"Gaaahhhh" panted Horio, "Kaidoh-buchou didn't give me a chance at all did he?"

"Look on the bright side Horio-kun. You were the only player to take a point from him. That was quite a feat" Katsuo cheered.

"I guess you're right" Horio conceded. "I guess I am good."

"I never said that" Katsuo sweat dropped.

"Anyway Kachiro's chances are still alive" said Horio, changing the subject. "He won his match against Katsuhiko-kun, and Arai-senpai defeated Miyagi-senpai."

"That's right!" cheered Katsuo.

"But, his chances of beating Arai-senpai are pretty slim" added Horio.

"Horio-kun, stop being so negative" scolded Katsuo.

"He's right" Kachiro sighed. "I can't beat Arai-senpai."

"Don't say such things."

"But it's true Katsuo. That's the truth. I know it, Horio-kun knows it, and you know it, although you won't admit it."

"That's not true, I believe in you Kachiro."

"I wish I did too."

_Later that afternoon…_

"Game, set, and match, Horio. Six games to three."

"I won!" shouted Horio. "I'm a regular!"

"Fssshhh… Good work Horio" acknowledged Kaidoh.

"Thank you buchou" Horio bowed. "Excuse me but I've got a match to watch."

Kaidoh nodded, and so Horio scurried off. When he got to the court where block B was holding its matches, he was just in time to see Arai smash the ball into Kachiro's side of the court.

"Game, Arai. Four games to love."

Kachiro was on his knees.

'I knew that it would be tough for Kachiro, but I wasn't expecting it to be that one-sided' thought Horio.

"Oi, oi, get up second year" said Arai. "The match isn't over yet."

"I… I… can't win…"

"If you give up just because it seems that your peers are on a higher level, then you'll never get anywhere. You'll never improve. Suck it up, practice harder, and maybe, just maybe, you'll get your chance. I speak from experience."

Kachiro looked up to him, his eyes watering.

"Oi, oi, don't give me that now."

"Ye…yes Arai-senpai."

Kachiro stood up and bowed, "Thank you Arai-senpai."

"Well, let's continue then."

"Let's."

Kachiro fought back hard, displaying tennis that he had never played before. He was in something like a pseudo-Muga no Kyochi. Finally after an hour…

"Game, set, and match, Kachiro. Seven games to six."

"I… won?"

"Congratulations brat" said Arai. "Looks like you got game after all."

"I owe it all to you." Kachiro bowed again. "Thank you very much Arai-senpai!"

Arai just turned around and walked away, hiding a smile on his face.

"Heh, looks like that Arai has matured a bit too hasn't he?" commented Ryuzaki-sensei who was watching at a distance.

"Yeah" Kaidoh replied.

"Congratulations Kachiro" said Katsuo who just arrived from his match. "I heard you beat Arai-senpai."

"That's right" said Horio. "Well, to be honest he started to play better when I arrived. So credit should be given to me as well."

Kachiro and Katsuo sweat dropped again.

"What happended in your match Katsuo?" inquired Kachiro.

"I lost to Suoh-senpai, one to six, he completely overwhelmed me."

"Really? You lost?" gaped Horio.

"Yeah."

"Well what matters is that we all made the cut. We're regulars!" exclaimed Kachiro, "I heard that Miyagi-senpai lost his second match, so I'm in too"

"Great!" shouted Horio. "That means that the regular team has already been decided. There's the captain, Momochan-senpai, Arai-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Suoh-senpai, Kachiro, Katsuo, and of course me."

Before Horio could finish saying how lucky Seigaku was to have him, everyone started to gather around the court where block D was holding its matches.

"Eh, what's going on?" asked Horio.

They then heard a freshman yell to his fellows, "Hurry guys hurry, Momo-chan is about to play against Fuji-senpai!"

"Momochan-senpai and Fuji-senpai?"

They looked at each other. Then they ran.

_Thanks to everyone who added this story to their story alert. Comments are very much welcomed, so feel free to share what you think. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This is a purely fan made story. Suoh Nishimori is my own fictional creation.

**Chapter 7- The Ultimate Ranking Match Begins**

It was late into the afternoon, the final ranking tournament match was about to commence. All the tennis club members crowded around the tennis court where the event was about to take place. Ryuzaki-sensei, along with Sakuno and Tomoka were also present. The air was charged with excitement and anticipation. Inoue the journalist for Monthly Tennis magazine, along with his colleague Shiba, had just arrived.

"Yes, we made it" sighed Shiba as they got to the tennis grounds.

"Yeah, it was a good thing that high school student tipped us off about this match, it would be a terrible shame if we missed it" Inoue answered.

"Ano, it's nice to see you again Inoue-san, Shiba-san" greeted Sakuno as they approached.

"Ahhhhhh, you again!" screamed Tomoka, pointing her finger at Shiba. "Why are you here, even when you know very well that Ryoma-sama isn't around?"

"Tomo-chan, your manners" reminded Sakuno.

Inoue just smiled; he was already used to the bickering of the two Ryoma fanatics. "We came to check on the ranking tournament, that's all."

"You made it just in time for the main event" Ryuzaki-sensei commented. "It's been a while since you've been here though."

"Yeah" Inoue responded a little embarrassed. "It's just that we've been busy."

The truth was Inoue was embarrassed to say that he had been spending most of his time covering the Fudomine tennis team, which was the heavy favorite to win the nationals this year. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for a phone call from a mysterious source, they might have not come at all. The caller declined to give his name and simply said that: "I'm just a regular high school student who appreciates good tennis and wants to see this match covered."

"Fuji Yuuta-kun, the brother of renowned tennis genius Fuji Syuusuke-kun, versus Momoshiro-kun, the Fukobuchou of the Seigaku tennis team. Hmmm, this will be interesting no doubt" Inoue smiled.

On the opposite side of the tennis court, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro were talking.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Katsuo.

"Momochan-senpai without a doubt" replied Horio. "Fuji-senpai is also strong, I'll give him that, but Momochan-senpai is definitely on a different level."

"Hmmmmmm" the other two wondered aloud.

"That may not be the case" someone from behind cut in.

"Su-Suoh-senpai?" they yelped in surprise.

_Character plug-in:_

Suoh Nishimori, third year, dominant arm: right, height: 180 cm, blood type: B, hair color: black, hair style: similar to Rikkadai's Yagyuu, eye color: dark blue, play style: counter puncher, specialty: data tennis, favorite phrase: "that may not be the case", personality: cool and collected, favorite hobby: reading classic fiction books, favorite food: gyoza.

"I have been observing Yuuta's tennis for the past few days. He hasn't dropped a game yet in the tournament, and none of his matches lasted more than twenty minutes."

The trio was speechless.

"Even more, I highly doubt he's playing to all his ability. He's definitely still hiding his true power" added Suoh.

"Wow, Suoh-senpai is amazing to be able to gather such information" remarked Kachiro.

"Thanks" smiled Suoh. "I know it must sound so unoriginal, but my tennis is dependent on gathering data like that."

"Da-data tennis?" they all croaked at once.

"Bingo" Suoh cheerfully smiled. "By the way Katsuo, if we had played on the first day of the ranking matches instead of today, the result of the match might have been very different. I wouldn't have had your data yet, and I might have lost if we played face on."

"Senpai is just saying that to be nice" blushed Katsuo.

Suoh just continued to smile.

"It's kind of freaky how this guy reminds me of Fuji-senpai (Syuusuke)" whispered Horio to Kachiro. "He never stops smiling."

"Ahaha" Kachiro sweat dropped.

"It's starting" said Suoh. "Let's move to the other side where Ryuzaki-sensei is. We'll get a better view from there."

Momoshiro and Yuuta both met at the net to shake hands.

"Go easy on me" smiled Momo.

"That's my line" Yuuta smiled back.

After deciding who got to serve first, the two went to their respective sides of the court.

"One set match" announced the umpire. "Fuji to serve."

"I can't allow Momoshiro to get his feet set for a power groundstroke or the Jack Knife" thought Yuuta.

Yuuta hit a wide slice serve to the corner. Momo hit it back, but had to dart to the outer part of the baseline to do so. Yuuta then hit the ball deep into the opposite side of the court. Momo tracked it down and hit a running shot to return it. Yuuta, already anticipating the desperate ball, hit it again deep into the opposite side of the court. Momo chased it down again and hit another running shot, but got off balance this time. He spun around and darted for the opposite side of the baseline again expecting Yuuta to hit it there, but instead Yuuta approached the net and hit a drop shot. Momo was frozen in his tracks.

"15-0."

"What accuracy" commented Inoue.

"Wow, Fuji-kun is really strong" praised Shiba.

"It was perfect" said Suoh. "Yuuta had Momo darting back and forth so that Momo couldn't set up for his power shots, waited until Momo was off balance and approached the net to deliver a drop shot."

"I've seen that tennis before" someone from behind them commented. "To be more precise, I've played against it."

They turned around and gasped when they saw the speaker. How could they not have noticed his arrival?

"The perfect tennis, the one they call Bible."

_Thanks again to everyone who added this story to their favorites list or story alert. Comments are very much appreciated. If you're wondering why Suoh is being informal calling Fuji Yuuta "Yuuta" and Momoshiro "Momo", there's an explanation. Well for Momo, it's simply because they've been teammates for three years and have probably had some classes together in that time span, so they're familiar to each other already (as you will later see Momo calls Suoh "Nishi"). For Yuuta, well, that's another chapter to look forward to._


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own PoT or its characters

I do not own PoT or its characters. This is a purely fan made story.

**Chapter 8- Ranking Match Clash! Momo vs Yuuta.**

"_I've seen that tennis before" someone from behind them commented. "To be more precise, I've played against it."_

_They turned around and gasped when they saw the speaker. How could they not have noticed his arrival?_

"_The perfect tennis, the one they call Bible."_

"Fu-Fuji-senpai!" Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo all chorused at once.

"It's been a while" Fuji responded with his usual eerie smile.

"Fuji-senpai, so you did come, just like I thought" Suoh told him.

"You're insightful as always Nishi-kun. You could give Inui a run for his money."

"Ah, Fuji, it's nice to see you. How's school?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"It's been good, thanks."

"Ano, Fuji-senpai?" stammered Sakuno.

"Yes Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Welcome back" she blushed.

Fuji gave out a big smile. "Thank you Ryuzaki-chan, it's nice to be back."

"Fuji-senpai is so cooooool!" screamed Tomoka.

Inoue gave Fuji a greeting nod, and Fuji nodded back.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai?" began Horio.

Fuji looked at Horio to show that he was listening.

"What did you mean when you said you saw Fuji Yuuta-senpai's tennis before?"

"And that you've already played against it?" added Suoh.

"Just watch first" was Fuji's only response to them.

On the tennis court Momo was being decimated by Yuuta's precise plays. Yuuta made no unnecessary movements, and played by-the-book perfect tennis. Yuuta continued to have Momo run around the court so that Momo couldn't get himself set for a powerful shot. Out of frustration Momo charged to the net, Yuuta simply lobbed the ball over him, winning the point.

"Game Fuji, 1-0. Change court."

"Wow, Momochan-senpai didn't even get a point in that game" said Kachiro.

"In the last point Fuji-senpai lobbed the ball, why didn't Momochan-senpai use the dunk smash then?" asked Horio.

"You also have to be in position to smash the ball, what more the difficult dunk smash. Momo was not in position to use the dunk because he was too close to the net and too far along the right side of his court. Yuuta saw this and made the lob unreturnable by aiming deep into the left side of Momo's court. Even Momo couldn't do anything under those conditions" Suoh said robotically.

"Great analysis Nishi-kun" smiled Fuji. Then Fuji put on a more serious face. "That accuracy, that preciseness, that efficiency, there's no doubt about it, Yuuta is using Bible tennis."

"Bible tennis?" exclaimed Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Uso!" shouted Horio.

"Bible tennis huh? The play style of Shitenhouji's former captain Shiraishi Kurosuke" began Suoh. "He used this against Fuji-senpai in the semi-final round of the Nationals and…"

"I lost to it" continued Fuji seeing Suoh's discomfort in finishing the sentence.

Everyone was speechless.

"But that play style cannot be adopted by just anyone" Fuji added.

'My, my, Yuuta, you seem to have gotten much stronger' thought Fuji. He then glanced at Momo who was about to serve. 'But still it won't be easy for you, that much I can guarantee.'

Momo served the ball with a lot of power.

"There it is, Momochan-senpai's Bullet serve!" exclaimed Kachiro.

Yuuta hit it back, but was unable to position his return because of the sheer power of Momo's ball. The ball landed on the center of Momo's court, where Momo was expectantly waiting. Momo hit a Jack Knife to the left side of Yuuta's court. Yuuta was unable to react to it.

"15-0"

'What a powerful serve' Yuuta thought. 'But I have the remedy for it.'

Momo served again.

"Bullet serve again" cheered Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo.

Yuuta hit the ball while it was still on its way up from the bounce and returned it perfectly to the right side of Momo's court. Momo got to it and a rally ensued.

"Uso! Fuji Yuuta-senpai defeated the Bullet serve already" exclaimed Horio.

"The shot he just used was his specialty after all" said Suoh.

"Super Rising" chipped in Fuji.

"That's right. By hitting the ball while it's still on the rise, the power and spin of the opponent's ball won't take full effect, thus making it easier to return. At the same time hitting this shot will cut down on the opponent's reaction time, as the ball will travel back to their court faster than usual" Suoh explained.

"However this shot is very difficult to hit consistently, most tennis players use it exclusively for defensive purposes, but if one could master it, it would be a powerful weapon in one's offensive arsenal" Inoue added.

"Wow, Fuji Yuuta-senpai is strong alright" said Katsuo.

"Look a lob!" Horio shouted.

Momo jumped into the air to hit his specialty shot, the Dunk Smash.

"There it is, Dunk Smash!" recited the trio in unison.

Yuuta was expecting the Dunk and hit it back perfectly with his Super Rising. Momo, still suspended in midair, could not react.

"15 all"

"Whoa, Momo's dunk was defeated so easily" commented Miyagi.

"Looks like Fuji-san isn't just nobody after all" said Kawakami.

"Of course idiots, this is the same guy that forced Echizen to reveal his Drive B for the first time" Arai snorted.

"Not bad" Momo called out.

"Thanks" Yuuta smiled. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you play a bit more seriously now."

Momo smiled. "If that's what you wish."

They rallied again on the next point, only for Yuuta to lob the ball again due to Momo's power.

"Chance ball!" yelled Horio.

Momo jumped into the air.

"Dunk Smash!" shouted Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Why? It's just going to be returned with Super Rising" a confused Horio was yelling while shaking Kachiro around.

"That's not an ordinary dunk" observed Fuji.

Yuuta waited to return the smash with the Super Rising, but the ball drilled into the ground instead of bouncing up immediately. This threw Yuuta's timing off and he missed the ball when it finally bounced up.

"30-15"

"Super Great Momoshiro Special" Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo recited.

"Or the Super Dunk" inserted Suoh. "It's bad enough that other schools make fun of us for naming our shots, what more if the names we come up with are plain tasteless and lame."

The trio sweat dropped and Fuji laughed.

"Looks like neither one of the two is backing down" commented Inoue as the match reached a 5-5 game count. "There hasn't been a service break so far."

'Darn, I want to take control of this match but that guy keeps using a play style that just plain annoys me' fumed Momo to himself. 'This might end up in a tie break if I don't break him now.'

'Momoshiro's weakness is revealing itself' thought Ryuzaki-sensei while observing Momo's body language. 'His inability to keep his focus when he's irritated.'

'My body's getting tired returning all of Momo's power shots, I better end this soon.' Yuuta's arms were already aching having been on the receiving end of the might of Momoshiro Takeshi. 'I guess I'll have to use _that_.'

Yuuta tossed the ball up for his serve and used a concentrated burst of power when he hit it. The ball blew right passed Momo.

"15-0"

"Service ace" ogled Katsuo.

"Uso! Did you see that serve?" yelled Horio.

"Bi-big Bang?" stammered Kachiro.

Fuji and Suoh looked at each other.

"Yeah, I think it was the Big Bang" Fuji finally said.

"There it is again!" yelped Arai.

"30-0"

"Another ace" muttered Suoh. "And it definitely looked like Higa Chu's Tanishi's Big Bang."

'Big Bang? Impossible' thought Momo. 'Regardless of what it is, I'll definitely return it this time.'

Yuuta hit the Big Bang again. Momo tried to return it only to find his racket blown away from his grip.

"40-0"

'Damn it! It's got so much power I can't return it normally.' Momo backed away a few feet from the receiver's line.

"Here I go" warned Yuuta before hitting another serve.

"Dorrrryyaaahhhh!!" shouted Momo as he charged forward to meet the serve with his special move.

"Jack Knife!" exclaimed the trio.

"Momo's trying to return the Big Bang with the Jack Knife?" yelled a surprised Suoh.

The powerful serve was returned by the Jack Knife, only to hit the net.

"Game, Fuji, 6-5. Change court."

"Whoa, I can't believe Fuji-senpai had that special move all along and only used it now" a freshman commented.

"That just shows how strong Momo-chan is; Fuji-senpai had no choice but to use it" added another freshman.

'They're both so cool! Our senpai-tachi are so cool!" cheered another.

"Sssshhhh, quiet. It's Momo-chan's turn to serve" hushed another one from the group.

Momo tossed the ball high into the air and jumped to hit it at its peak. The ball smashed into Yuuta's service box, producing an ace.

"15-0"

"Wa-wa-wasn't that?" gasped Horio.

"Yamabuki's Sengoku's Tiger Cannon" completed Suoh.

"Another twist in this match huh" grinned Fuji.

"Looks like this is far from over" said Inoue.

"Game, Momoshiro, 6-6. Tie Break."

"Saa, who knows how this will turn out" smiled Fuji.

_Sorry it took such a long time to update, I've been really busy with my finals, but now its vacation time for me so hopefully I can update more regularly now. ) Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. Comments are highly appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own PoT or its characters

I don't own PoT or its characters. This is a purely fan made story.

**Chapter 9- Momo vs Yuuta! The Conclusion**

"_Another twist in this match huh" grinned Fuji._

"_Looks like this is far from over" said Inoue._

"_Game, Momoshiro, 6-6. Tie Break."_

"_Saa, who knows how this will turn out" smiled Fuji._

Both players were already exhausted. Yuuta's arms from receiving Momo's power, and Momo's legs from running around the whole court because of Yuuta's precision, were both reaching their limits. Now it all came down to the tie break. Suoh was busy writing everything down on his notebook.

"Saa, so I guess you got very good data today ne?" asked Fuji.

"Very good indeed" was the response that came back.

"Both Momoshiro and Yuuta-kun have displayed abilities that have far exceeded my expectations" said Ryuzaki-sensei. "It looks like Seigaku will be a strong contender again this year."

"They're starting" squeaked Sakuno.

"Tie break. Fuji to serve" announced the umpire.

Yuuta hit an ordinary slice serve to start.

"Looks like Yuuta hasn't got enough energy in his arms to hit the Big Bang anymore" noted Suoh.

Yuuta and Momo rallied, but eventually Yuuta won the point when Momo couldn't reach a drop shot.

"1-0. Fuji leads"

"Now it's Momo's serve" said Arai.

"Will he use the Tiger Cannon?" muttered Suoh.

Momo served.

"No, it's just his standard Bullet serve. Looks likes Momo's legs won't allow him to use his special serve either" analyzed Fuji.

The two players rallied again but this time Momo won the point when Yuuta hit the ball wide.

"Out. 1 all"

"Looks like it's now down to a battle of endurance" commented Inoue.

"What do you mean?" asked Shiba.

"In the first point Momoshiro-kun couldn't track down the drop shot Yuuta-kun hit because his legs were too tired to propel him forward. In the next point Yuuta-kun made an unforced error because his arms probably feel so heavy right now, his Bible tennis is no longer active" explained Inoue.

"Both these guys are at their limit yet their intensity has not dropped even one level. Impressive indeed" said Suoh.

"As expected from our senpai-tachi" bragged Horio.

"Momochan-senpai and Fuji Yuuta-senpai are both so cool" exclaimed Kachiro.

The match continued with both players practically dragging themselves to chase the opponent's ball. Neither was about to back down now.

"2-1. Momoshiro leads"

"2 all"

"3-2. Fuji leads."

"4-2." Fuji leads."

"4-3. Fuji leads."

"4 all"

"5-4. Momoshiro leads"

"5 all"

"6-5. Fuji leads"

"Yuuta is finally in the 'check' position" said Suoh.

"That's right" responded Inoue. "If Yuuta-kun can just hold serve it's all over."

'I need to hold out for this one last point' thought Yuuta. 'Arms don't fail me now.'

'Now is the time Yuuta, if you cannot beat Momo then you will never defeat me. Show me that you're a worthy rival' thought Fuji.

Yuuta served.

"Big Bang?" yelled the trio in disbelief.

Momo returned it easily.

"Uso! Momochan-senpai defeated the Big Bang?" cried Horio.

"You're wrong. It looked like the Big Bang, but it was not the Big Bang. The ball Yuuta hit only had about half the power of a real Big Bang, maybe even less" explained Suoh. "Despite Yuuta trying to hit it, his body just couldn't back his intentions."

The two were rallying evenly, until a familiar voice shouted out.

"Momoshiro, what are you doing? I thought you said you wouldn't lose!"

"That's Kaidoh-buchou's voice" said Horio.

"There he is" said Katsuo pointing to an open classroom window overlooking the tennis courts.

"So that's where he was" chuckled Suoh. "And he said he wouldn't watch this match."

Momo seemed to be invigorated by Kaidoh's words. He started hitting harder and reacting faster.

'Where is this guy getting all his energy' thought Yuuta who was pushed back to defense.

Momo hit a Jack Knife and Yuuta was forced to lob the ball. Momo jumped high into the air.

"There it is, Super Dunk!" yelled the freshmen.

"Yuuta. Is this where your level ends?" shouted someone from the crowd.

'Tha-that's aniki!' realized Yuuta as he watched Momo smash the ball.

Yuuta's body reacted on its own. Without knowing what had happened, Yuuta found himself back turned to his opponent while crouched down with his arms spread like wings.

"Game, set, and match, Fuji. Seven games to six"

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, comments keep me motivated to write so please share your thoughts. _


	10. Ch10 A Worthy Rival

I do not own PoT or its characters. This is a purely fan made story.

**Chapter 10- Worthy Rival**

The Fuji brothers walked side by side as they made their way home.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, Yuuta?"

"What were you doing in Seigaku anyways?"

"Watching your match of course, silly" chuckled Syuusuke.

"Not that. Don't you have tennis practice yourself?"

"Ah, I excused myself from practice after I fainted drinking Inui's vegetable juice. Even our senpai-tachi fear it."

"But you _like _Inui-san's vegetable juice right?"

"Yes, but my senpai-tachi don't know that do they?" smiled Syuusuke.

"I guess not" Yuuta sweat dropped.

"I thought it would be important to see how much you have improved in person. Your special training in Kyuushu and in Kansai over the summer wasn't just for nothing right?"

"..."

Syuusuke put on a serious face. "I have the feeling that you didn't go all out yet back there. Is it that you don't want anyone to know your true strength so you can ambush me in a match?"

"A-aniki?!"

"Just kidding" Syuusuke smiled.

Yuuta sweat dropped. "You've got a horrible sense of humor."

"Well just so you know, please don't take it the wrong way, I don't think Momo went all out either."

"Yeah, I kind of sensed that too."

"You guys are stingy alright."

--

Meanwhile in an empty classroom, Ryuzaki-sensei and Kaidoh were discussing team matters.

"Where is Momoshiro?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Probably moping around somewhere" answered Kaidoh. 'While probably devouring ten burgers' he secretly thought.

"Yuuta-kun is a lot stronger then we first estimated ne?" commented Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Fussshhhuu, he will definitely be playing singles right?"

"Of course, his presence gives us a bit of a safety net in the Singles department" said Ryuzaki-sensei. "We have never been strong in doubles, but last year we at least had the Golden Pair to take pressure off our singles players."

"So what's the line-up going to be like?"

"Our Kachiro-Katsuo pair is definitely our Doubles 1 as they are the most reliable pair available to us, Doubles 2 could be a makeshift pair of Suoh and Arai, but I still have to think about that further."

"Fussshhhuu, looks like we can't afford to lose our Singles matches huh."

"It looks that way."

"Still, there's nothing to worry about. Just as you said, Fuji-san is really strong, and our idiot Fukobuchou is actually pretty reliable when it comes right down to it."

"And you?" mused Ryuazaki-sensei.

"I won't lose to anyone."

"I don't doubt that one bit" smiled Ryuzaki-sensei.

--

After walking for a while in silence, Yuuta broke the ice.

"How's high school aniki?"

"Saa, it's fun. Although it is a bit tough adjusting to being a freshman and having to use the suffix 'senpai' again" laughed Syuusuke.

"Your school is pretty strong right? I mean in tennis."

"That's right, especially with the abundant fresh talent this year. We've got really strong recruits like Fudomine's Tachibana, Rikkai's Yanagi, and of course Inui."

"And you…" piped in Yuuta.

"That's very flattering Yuuta" smiled Syuusuke pretending to blush.

"You're not funny you know" pouted Yuuta.

They both laughed. After a while they reached the front of their house.

"Saa, looks like we're home" said Syuusuke.

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry…"

"Whatever for?"

"Using _your_ move."

"The Higuma Otoshi?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to apologize for that."

"I've been trying hard to develop my own play style, but my body just used the Higuma Otoshi by instinct."

"You don't have to apologize for that" repeated Syuusuke.

"Thanks" Yuuta smiled weakly.

"Yuuta?"

"Yes aniki?"

"How long have you mastered the Higuma Otoshi? You weren't in the Muga no Kyouchi, meaning you must have learned it consciously to have been able to use it."

"..."

"Saa, it really doesn't matter" smiled Syuusuke. "C'mon I'm sure mom is waiting for us."

Yuuta went in first. "Tadaima" he announced passing through the door.

'Yuuta, exactly how many of the counters have you already unlocked?' wondered Syuusuke.

"Aniki?" Yuuta called from inside.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming" said Fuji putting on his usual smile before entering the house. 'Looks like I've finally found a worthy rival.'

_Thanks to everyone who dropped comments and/or added this story to their favorite list or story alert. It's much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. _


	11. Ch11 Street Tennis

I do not own PoT or its characters. This is a purely fan made story.

**Chapter 11- Street Tennis**

"Mushi mushi, this is the Fuji residence. Eh? Yeah, I'm free. Sure, see you there." Yuuta hung up the phone and proceeded to finish his breakfast.

"Who was it Yuuta?" asked Syuusuke who was seated at the dining table (he was staying over for the weekend).

"Oh, it was Momo. He asked me to go to the street tennis courts later this morning to play some tennis."

"Hmmm, can I tag along?"

"Sure, I don't think he'd have any objections."

After breakfast and doing the dishes, the Fuji brothers made their way to the rendezvous point. On the way they bumped into a familiar face.

"Good morning Inui-san" greeted Yuuta.

"Ah Inui, you're back in this area as well?" asked Syuusuke.

"I just had a chat with Ryuzaki-sensei" he explained. "She wants me to come up with a training regimen for our middle school kouhais, I agreed of course."

"Thank you very much Inui-san" bowed Yuuta.

"Don't mention it" replied Inui. He then put on an ominous expression. "In exchange for my services, our dear kouhais will be the "official test tasters" for my new batch of special blends."

"Oh my, how lucky they are" chuckled Syuusuke.

Yuuta disintegrated into dust.

--

Meanwhile in the street courts, Momo was playing against some guy who was bullying the weaker players around.

"Du-dunk Smash?" trembled the opponent as the ball blew past him.

"Game and Match, Momoshiro 6-0" announced the umpire who was one of the doubles players from Ginka middle school that Momo had befriended in the past.

"Great job Momo" shouted one of the guys watching.

"Your Dunk seems sharper" praised another.

"Those guys seem to have shut up now!" laughed out a third.

"Thank you" smiled Momo.

"Oi Sasabe, let's get out of here" called one of the loser's companions.

"One more set" demanded Sasabe. "I was just getting warmed up."

"Fine with me" said Momo. "I'm done warming up as well." He then removed the power weights he was wearing.

"He was playing with those weights on?" exclaimed one of Sasabe's friends.

"Oi, oi, I was just kidding. I've actually got an appointment with my doctor right now" sniveled Sasabe.

"Gotta go" shouted Sasabe and his companions as they dashed out of the scene.

"Who were those guys?" asked Yuuta who had just arrived with Syuusuke and Inui.

"Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai, it's nice to see you" Momo bowed. He then turned to Yuuta. "Ah, those guys, just some punks not worth talking about."

"Saa, then let's play some tennis" smiled Syuusuke.

After the pairings were decided and all the players warmed up, the match begun.

"One set match" announced the Ginka player. "Fuji-Fuji pair versus Momoshiro-Inui pair."

The players took their positions on the court.

"Yuuta" called Syuusuke from the front of the court.

"Yes aniki?" he said looking at his older brother's back.

"Let's have fun, okay?"

Yuuta smiled.

--

Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were climbing up the stairs leading to the street tennis courts.

"It is a really good idea to practice even during the weekend" said Kachiro. "We are regulars now and we mustn't be a nuisance to our senpai-tachi, so we must get stronger."

"Why couldn't we just use the tennis courts of your dad instead?" complained Horio.

"Horio-kun, we need the exposure to different play styles and opponents. That is why we're here to check out the "street tennis" that Momochan-senpai has always been talking about" explained Katsuo. "You'll never know what kind of tennis you'll see here."

"Hmph" pouted Horio. "I'm sure that the level around this place is really low."

They came upon their senpai-tachi playing.

"What were you saying again Horio-kun?" grinned Kachiro and Katsuo as Horio whistled and looked away.

--

'The probability that Fuji would go for a poach, 72 percent' thought Inui as he hit a straight. Syuusuke was caught going the wrong direction but reacted by hitting a behind the back volley, winning the point.

"Game Fuji-Fuji pair, Fuji-Fuji pair leads 5-2"

"Did you see that?" shouted Horio.

"Acrobatic play!" exclaimed Kachiro.

"Fuji-senpai can do that too?" marveled a shocked Katsuo.

"Don't mind" cheered Momo to a dismayed Inui.

"Sorry Momo, but once again it seems like that person simply mocks my data."

"Yeah, his partner isn't half bad either" said Momo motioning towards Yuuta.

"Those guys are strong" Yuuta remarked to his brother as he panted for air.

"Of course, did you expect anything less?" smiled Syuusuke.

"No" Yuuta smiled back.

A while later…

"Game and Match, Fuji-Fuji pair, six games to three"

The four players met at the net to shake hands.

"It was a complete defeat" said Momo.

"No, every point we got we had to earn" said Yuuta.

"He's right" smiled Syuusuke. "The score does not reflect how close the match really was."

"Usually my consolation in a loss would be new data, but with you it's impossible" said Inui.

The trio approached and cheered their senpai-tachi.

"It was a good game" said Kachiro.

"Everyone played so well" added Katsuo.

"As expected from Seigaku regulars" said Horio with his chest puffed out.

"Saa, I'll treat everyone to burgers" said Syuusuke. "One each" he added when he saw a cheering Momo.

"And I'll provide the beverages" said Inui.

"NO!" shouted everyone (except Syuusuke).

Inui ended up sulking in a corner while everyone laughed.

--

Meanwhile someone at a distance watched the whole spectacle and listed all the details of the match in his notebook.

"I was just passing by and I came upon such good data" he smiled. "This will be helpful against Seigaku in the Kantou tournament."

_Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Remember to drop comments. :)_


	12. Ch12 District Tournament Begins

I do not own PoT or its characters. This is a purely fan made story.

**Chapter 12- District Tournament Begins**

"I'm so excited." said Momo practically dancing in his spot. "It's finally beginning, the road back to the National Tournament."

"Don't be blinded idiot, first we have to qualify for the Kantou Tournament." hissed Kaidoh.

"If you look too far up the mountain, you won't see the pothole in front of you." said Suoh. "And trip, and fall."

"Geez, you guys." Momo pouted.

"I'm excited too." said Katsuo. "It will be my first official match."

"I finally get to wear this" Horio motioned towards the jacket he was wearing "without having to pretend to be Echizen!"

"It's almost time to register, let's go everyone." commanded Kaidoh.

The group followed and made their way towards the registrar's booth.

"That's them."

"The defending national champions, Seigaku."

"Wow, what an aura they have."

"That's the captain, Kaidoh Kaoru. I heard he hasn't lost a match ever since he was made captain of the team."

"That must be Momoshiro, the vice-captain. They say that the only player who can match his power is the monster from Hyotei. I also heard that he and Kaidoh are both national level players."

"That one over there, that's Fuji Yuuta. He just transferred to Seigaku this year. I don't know much about him, only that he's the brother of the prodigy Fuji Syuusuke, so he must have some talent too."

"That one is… well, erm…"

"I am the great Arai-sama, and I am finally making my grand debut in the tennis world!"

"Wow, he must have bionic ears or something, let's get out of here."

"Wait, you have not paid tribute to me yet!"

"Give it up Arai." smirked Momo. "Let your tennis do the talking."

"Hmph, just wait and see everyone."

"There's the booth." pointed out Kachiro.

"Since we're the top seed, we get to register last." boasted Horio. "We have been the top school in the district three years running, ever since Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai teamed up to be the golden battery for Seigaku."

"Wow, Horio-kun. This time you actually shared something worth noting." applauded Kachiro.

"That's a lot of pressure on us to continue their legacy." said Katsuo.

"Pressure? There is no pressure. We will finish this district tournament as the number one team again, and there's no one who can stop us from achieving this." declared Horio with conviction.

"Say that again second year." threatened someone from behind. Horio turned around.

"Fu-Fu-Fudomine?" he sputtered.

"Kamio eh?" said Momo.

"Momoshiro..."

"I heard Tachibana-san made you captain. Is it true?"

"Yes. I am now the captain of Fudomine, and mark my words I will not disappoint Tachibana-san! I will lead my team to victory, no matter what it takes. I will, I will…" He looked and saw Momo was not listening to him, but rather chatting with Tachibana Ann.

"Ann-chan! Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Chill, Kamio-kun. We're not going to meet with Seigaku until the district finals anyway since we're the number two seed and they're the number one seed." she smiled.

"That's not the point!"

"Fine" she said while walking back towards her team "see you in the finals, Momo-chi."

"Momo-chi?" questioned Suoh.

"I'm so jealous Momochan-senpai." grinned Katsuo.

"You two must be close for her to use a pet name like that." Yuuta whistled nonchalantly.

"You got it wrong. She just heard Eiji-senpai call me by that name once and she started mimicking him to annoy me!" Momo said defensively.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." said Horio grinning widely.

"That's right Momo. But please don't let it affect your game if we have to face Fudomine." added Arai.

"You guys…" muttered Momo.

"Fushuuu, she's too good for you." said Kaidoh.

"You too mamushi?" he said while collapsing to the ground in defeat.

--

"Everyone, although it looks like Fudomine is the only team that can seriously challenge us, I don't want anyone to get careless in the preliminaries, got it?" announced Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Yes!"

"Our first opponent is Meiwa middle school. They weren't that strong last year, but we never know how much their juniors have improved over the summer." cautioned Ryuzaki-sensei.

"According to the data I gathered and with the additional notes I got from Inui-senpai, we shouldn't have any problems dealing with this team." said Suoh.

"Alright, let me announce the order." began Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Doubles 2, Horio-Arai pair. Do your best."

"Doubles 1, Kachiro-Katsuo pair. Don't disappoint."

"Singles 3, Yuuta-kun. Show us what you're made of."

"Singles 2, Momoshiro. Go wild."

"Singles 1, Kaidoh. Win!"

"Seigakuuuuuuuu!" chanted Kaidoh as they put their hands on top of each other in a huddle.

"Fight-O! Fight-O! Fight-O!"

_As usual hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks to everyone who dropped comments, keep 'em coming ;). And to Lily, thanks for the advice :)._


	13. Ch13 Breezing Through

I do not own PoT or its characters. This is a purely fan made story.

**Chapter 13- Breezing Through**

"Game and Match, Seigaku's Horio-Arai pair, seven games to five."

"Game and Match, Seigaku's Kachiro-Katsuo pair, six games to one."

"Game and Match, Seigaku's Fuji, six games to love."

"Game and Match, Seigaku's Momoshiro, six games to love."

"Game and Match, Seigaku's Kaidoh, six games to love."

"Seigaku wins five to zero and advances to the next round." announced the umpire as both teams bowed to each other at the net.

"Glad that's over with." sighed Kachiro.

"Ditto." replied his partner.

"If you guys weren't so nervous in the first game you could have had a complete shut out match." laughed Horio.

"You're one to laugh Horio!" lectured Ryuzaki-sensei. "I thought Suoh had you and Arai practice together just for this? It was too close for comfort you know."

"Keh, it was all Horio's fault." said Arai. "If he didn't keep trying to steal my balls things would have gone a lot smoother."

"Eh? I recall that it was senpai who kept poaching even when I was clearly in position to make a winner." retorted Horio.

"Are you calling me a liar, huh bastard?"

"I am merely stating the truth. I'm sorry if it's inconvenient for senpai."

Arai grabbed Horio by the shirt.

"Stop it!" commanded Ryuzaki-sensei. "Shame on you two. Trust is the foundation of a good doubles pair, and you wonder why you struggled so much in your match? Heh, I could think of several other pairs from our reserve players who could have performed better."

Arai released Horio, and walked away.

"I take things did not go perfectly well." said Suoh as he rejoined the group.

"Suoh-senpai, where have you been?" asked Kachiro.

"It's just now I noticed senpai wasn't around during our matches." said Katsuo.

"He's been gathering data on Fudomine." explained Ryuzaki-sensei. "That is why it was Horio and not he who played in Doubles 2."

"I only plan to play in the finals against an inevitable showdown with Fudomine. I will continue to scout the rest of their games in hopes of gathering more useful data on their team, so it is imperative that we get our Horio-Arai pair back together until then."

"It's Arai-senpai' fault." said Horio. "He is being unreasonable and stubborn. That is why we played really bad against that weak doubles team of Meiwa."

"That may not be the case." said Suoh.

"Eh?" gaped Horio.

"According to my data, Meiwa's Doubles 2 pair had their top two players. They were probably hoping to steal even just one match from us that way."

"Then that means…" began Kachiro.

"Yes, Horio and Arai did pretty well actually. My data showed that the probability of them winning was 11 percent."

"And you are telling us this only now because?" roared Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Well, I thought them not knowing would be better."

They all ganged up on Suoh.

"Wait everyone…"

--

"So Seigaku swept Meiwa huh?" asked Kamio.

"Yes." answered the Fudomine first year.

"Well done, join the others."

"Yes buchou." answered the freshman as scurried of to join his fellow Fudomine newcomers.

"It looks like it's going to be Seigaku in the finals eh?" commented Ishida.

"I told you guys so." joined in Ann.

"It's too bad Echizen is no longer on their team. I would have liked a rematch." Ibu muttered to himself.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." said Kamio. "There are still two more rounds before the finals, for Seigaku and for us. We must keep focus and not have any slip-ups because of carelessness."

"Eh? When did our dear Akira-chan become so mature." said Uchimura while pretending to weep.

"I think that he's been like that ever since he was made captain." answered Ishida.

"Akira feels guilty for the team's shortcomings last year. That is why he is trying to act like Tachibana-san and lead our team to the National Title. Since it's our senior year, he must be feeling really pressured to be succeed." Ibu muttered.

"Shut up you guys!" a red faced Kamio shot back.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kamio-kun." said Ann as she put her hand on his shoulder.

This made Kamio turn even redder.

"What's wrong Kamio-kun? Do you have a fever?" asked Ann as she put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

Kamio collapsed to the ground.

"Kamio-buchou!" yelled the first years and ran to his aid.

"Oh boy, not again." mumbled Ibu.

--

The next two rounds were relatively uneventful as both Seigaku and Fudomine breezed through, sweeping their opponents. Finally, the district finals were about to commence.

"Everyone, we finally face our biggest challenge as a team so far. Fudomine's level is incomparable with the teams we have faced so far, and I'm sure this goes without saying, they are strong. However, trust in yourselves and play to your usual ability, and I'm confident we can come out of here with a win."

"Yes!"

As they waited on the benches their kouhais and schoolmates were cheering for them.

"Work hard senpai-tachi!"

"Momo-chan, good luck!"

"Hurrraayyy, Hurrraayyy, Se-i-ga-ku!" cheered Tomoka at the top of her lungs.

"Tomo-chan, you're too loud." scolded Sakuno.

Sports magazine writers and newspaper media men were seen hanging around as well.

"Inoue-senpai, I'm really excited." said Shiba.

"That's all good, but don't forget to take lots of pictures. Both these teams are top contenders for the Nationals this year."

"Roger that." replied Shiba.

A pair of high schoolers then arrived on the scene.

"Looks like we made it." said one of the two.

"Fuji-kun!" yelped Shiba.

"Ah." said his companion.

"Tachibana-kun!" exclaimed Inoue.

"Hello you two." greeted Syuusuke. "You didn't think we would miss this showdown did you?"

"I guess not." sweat dropped Inoue.

"How nostalgic for you two to be standing on these grounds again." said Shiba.

"It's not just us." smiled Syuusuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Inoue.

"Look around." answered Tachibana.

"Hey, isn't that Taichi-kun from Yamabuki?" pointed out Shiba.

"Over there is Mizuki-kun the manager of St. Rudolph last year." said Inoue.

"Isn't that Hyotei's Shishido and Ootori?" asked Shiba.

"Yeah. Wait, that's Hanamura-sensei of Josei Shonan over there." gasped Inoue.

"Inui and Yanagi will be joining us in a while too." smiled Syuusuke.

"Looks like this match-up is being studied carefully by all the different schools. Seigaku and Fudomine are no longer the Dark Horses of the National Tournament." commented Inoue.

"It would seem that way." said Tachibana.

"Saa, it's starting." said Syuusuke as four players made their way to the court.

"Doubles 2, Fudomine's Sakurai-Amamiya pair, versus Seigaku's Suoh-Arai pair, begins now." announced the umpire.

All eyes were on the last court being used for the district finals.

_Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment, comment, comment. Makes me feel appreciated, lol. _


	14. Ch14 Incomplete Data

I do not own Pot or its characters. This is purely a fan made story.

**Chapter 14- Incomplete Data**

"Doubles 2, Fudomine's Sakurai-Amamiya pair, versus Seigaku's Suoh-Arai pair. Fudomine's Sakurai to serve."

Sakurai served an ace on the receiving Arai to take the first point.

"15-0."

"Fast." muttered Arai.

"Of course, because Sakurai can hit the ball with a lot of top spin this increases the speed of the ball going forward as well." said Suoh. "But…"

Sakurai served again, but this time Suoh returned it perfectly.

"If you know the course of the ball, then speed is not a problem." he finished.

A rally ensued and although Sakurai and Amamiya were both hitting well placed shots, Suoh and Arai got to every ball.

"Arai move 2 steps back and hit and a short cross."

Arai obeyed and that led to Amamiya lobbing the ball. Suoh finished the point with a smash.

"15 all."

"There it is, Suoh-senpai's Data Tennis." recited Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Don't mind Amamiya-kun." we'll get them back said Sakurai.

"Yes senpai." Amamiya responded.

But Suoh's data seemed to be perfect as Seigaku quickly raced forward to a commanding lead.

"Game, Seigaku. Seigaku leads four games to love."

"Not bad." commented Tachibana.

"Those two have improved so much compared to last year." smiled Syuusuke.

"Still…"

"Still what?"

"It looks like Kamio is still hiding something up his sleeve."

Sakurai and Amamiya were standing with their heads down in front of their bench.

"You two, it's clear that you've underestimated the opponent." lectured Kamio.

Neither Sakurai nor Amamiya said anything.

"I know you two were saving this for the Nationals, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you two to play seriously now." said Kamio.

The players returned to the court.

"Oi, oi, Fudomine, what's wrong?" taunted Horio.

Sakurai shredded the wristband he was wearing on his right wrist and tossed it towards his bench. A loud thud followed. Horio shut up.

Amamiya then bent down and removed the weights that were on his ankles.

"Let's go!" called Sakurai.

"Yes, senpai!"

'Those two were playing with those weights on this whole game?' wondered Suoh.

Sakurai served an ace.

"15-0."

"It's faster." gulped Arai.

'Wait a second, then does that mean that they were also wearing those weights throughout the whole tournament?' Suoh continually thought to himself.

Sakurai served another ace.

"30-0."

'Then what was the data I gathered?'

"40-0."

"Oi, Nishi snap out of it." Arai hit his partner on the back of the head.

"Sorry Arai. I was spacing out wasn't I?"

"Keep focused on the match."

"Yeah."

'There's no way my data has been completely shut out.' thought Suoh. 'Calm down.'

After managing to finally return Sakurai's serve, a rally ensued.

"Arai take a step forward and hit a long straight!"

Arai obeyed.

'Right, now the probability that Sakurai will hit it deep into the left side, 80 percent.'

Sakurai hit the ball deep into the left side of the opponent's court, but Suoh was expectant of this.

'A long cross to the opposite side, probability of this being a winner, 97 percent.'

Suoh hit a long cross to the left of the opponent's court.

"Great they finally took a point." sighed Horio.

"Not yet." commented Yuuta.

Amamiya with a burst of speed caught up with the ball and returned it for a winner.

"Game, Fudomine. Seigaku leads four games to one."

"Impossible." said Suoh. "He couldn't have."

"That Amamiya kid, he's fast." commented Momo. "Almost as fast as Kamio I'd say."

"He still has got a long ways to before he can compete with me." snorted Kamio.

On the court the two pairs battled each other out rally after rally.

'The probability that Sakurai will go for a poach 75 percent. If that's right and if I go for a straight here, the chance that it will be a winner, 92 percent.'

Sakurai went for a poach, as Suoh hit a straight.

"Wow, Suoh-senpai's data tennis has no flaws." cheered Horio.

"Really?" questioned Yuuta.

Amamiya dashed to the ball and returned it.

"Game, Fudomine. Seigaku leads four games to two."

"Our senpai-tachi are making a comeback!" roared the first years of Fudomine.

"Fu-do-mi-ne! Fu-do-mi-ne!" they cheered.

"Oi, oi, you gonna match them or what?" yelled Momo.

"Momo-chan's right." said one of the first years.

"Se-i-ga-ku! Se-i-ga-ku!" responded the Seigaku freshmen.

On the court however things were getting one-sided. Suoh seemed to be immobilized, and it was Arai that was running around the court trying to cover him. Despite Arai's best effort, he couldn't match the power of Fudomine's pair alone.

"Game, Fudomine. Fudomine leads five games to four."

"Wow, a complete comeback." commented Inoue.

"It's over for Seigaku." said Shishido as Ootori nodded in agreement.

Arai was panting heavily.

"Arai-senpai…" mumbled Horio.

"I've never seen senpai look so cool." said Katsuo.

"Not bad Arai." said Sakurai. "If only your partner was more into it this could have been a match."

"Who said he wasn't?" smiled Arai.

"Don't try to act all cool. It's obvious that he still hasn't recovered from the shock of losing his precious data tennis." Sakurai declared triumphantly.

"Do you think it's over?" Syuusuke asked Tachibana.

"Hmmm…" Tachibana responded.

"What chance do they have left if Suoh-kun's Data is completely obsolete now?" asked Shiba.

"The thing with Data…" said someone from behind.

Inoue and Shiba spun around in surprise.

"Inui-kun!"

"is that it's a living thing." completed Inui's companion.

"Nice to see you, Yanagi." smiled Syuusuke.

"What do you guys mean? Inui-kun, Yanagi-kun?" Shiba asked.

"And more importantly, how long have you been standing behind us without saying a word?" Tachibana sweat dropped.

"Pretty much since Fudomine began their comeback." smiled Inui.

"Just watch and see." Yanagi told Shiba. "Don't you think it was odd that Suoh was just standing there without doing anything?"

"Isn't it because he's in shock right now?" asked Shiba.

"Do you really think someone of Suoh's caliber would be in shock for five straight games?" Inui shot back.

Shiba was speechless.

"No, the reason why Suoh was just standing there was because…"

"He was gathering data." completed Yanagi.

On the court, Suoh began to take action.

'The probability that Amamiya will make it to this ball, 84 percent.'

"Arai extend your racket to your forehand side, do it now!"

Arai did so at the exact same time Amamiya hit the ball, and got a point winning volley.

"It looks like this is a match again." smiled Syuusuke.

"Game Seigaku, five games all."

"Impossible." said Sakurai. "They shouldn't be able to keep with us anymore."

"Game, Seigaku. Six games to five."

"It's over." said Momo.

"It sure is." bragged Horio. "Suoh-senpai is unstoppable!"

"Yeah, the game is now in our pace." cheered Kachiro.

"That's not what Momo meant." sighed Yuuta.

"Eh?"

Momo turned away from the court. "_He's_ reached his limit."

"Game and Match, Fudomine. Seven games to six."

_Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy. Comments are appreciated._


End file.
